


What The Raimon Soccer Club Means To You?

by JollySkydiver



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Gen, Kind of a character study, Short Chapters, each character will get a chapter, english isn't my first language, everybody loves endou, haruna does interviews, haruna is an underrated queen, post-Inazuma Japan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollySkydiver/pseuds/JollySkydiver
Summary: Haruna interviews some of the Inazuma Japan's players for the Raimon High's newspaper, and the most important question of the questionnaire (which she has high Hope's for) is: "What the Raimon soccer club means to you?" Will she get the emotional answers she's waiting for?
Kudos: 20





	What The Raimon Soccer Club Means To You?

_"What the Raimon soccer club means to you?"_

His expression didn't changed one bit, but the gears in his head were definitely spinning. Was there a way of answering honestly without bringing up more questions?

Don't get him wrong, now. It isn't like he had any problem with Haruna, not at all. But... Gouenji was never a man of many words, especially about his feelings. And he wasn't a fan being interviewed either. People might think that he would be used to it after so many years, but no. It's still awkward.

What the club means to him, huh?

This wasn't something he would ever say out loud to his friends, but... The year following Yuuka's accident was somewhat lonely. His mentality of not relaxing while Yuuka was suffering didn't applied to soccer only. Little by little, he had stopped talking to his old teammates and trying to make new friends. He thought it would be easier to deal with his feelings if he was alone. His dad had noticed his self-isolating behaviour, but hadn't done much to stop it. He was isolating himself too, after all.

He didn't had his parents. Didn't had Yuuka. Didn't had friends. And didn't had soccer. What to do, then?

Now that he was thinking of it... The memories of that year were basically a blur. After everything he went through in Raimon, it was hard to remember that time... Even before Yuuka's accident, when he was on Kidokawa. Not that he hadn't enjoyed being on that team, but... It all felt so distant now.

It was almost funny how quickly things had changed once when he joined Raimon. He began playing soccer again in... What, less than a week? He hadn't broke his promise to Yuuka after an whole year, and yet, a few days of being pestered by Endou it was all that it took to make him play again.

And when Yuuka woke up... And how happy she became once she found out he was in the team that won the Football Frontier... It was like a weight had been lifted off his back. He used to be afraid of taking calls, as it could be from the hospital and they were going to tell him that Yuuka had passed away. He used to have nightmares about that car hitting her, and became nervous everytime he had to cross a road. He used to feel a bittersweet mix of joy and longing when he saw other kids playing soccer (Ironically, this is how he met Endou)... But things weren't like that anymore. After years of keeping his feelings under a cool facade, his chest didn't felt tight anymore. It's impossible to say that it was easy for him to open his heart. It wasn't. Maybe it wouldn't ever be. But, each day more, it felt less hard to do so.

And it all began when he changed schools and met a certain goalkeeper.

"I see it as an overwhelming symbol of optimism." Gouenji answered, still not looking at Haruna's face. "A sign that, even if you don't think so... Things will change. Unavoidably so."

"Wow... That was such a good answer! A bit short, but I can work with it for sure!" The girl furiously wrote down his words in her notebook. "I know you don't like questions, so I'm not gonna bother you any longer."

"Thanks."

"By the way, have you seen my brother? I wanna interview him next."

"I think I saw him in the library."

"Oh, I should've guessed... He did said he had a book to give back. Anyway, thank you for the hint!" She said, going towards the door. "Have a good class, Gouenji!"

"You too."

And then, Haruna left to find another victim, leaving Gouenji alone while he waited for his class to start.


End file.
